My second chance
by LoveLifeHopeHappiness
Summary: Aboout how Gaby and Troy met the second time


My second chance

My second chance!

And that was everything, that was the last day I saw her, two simple words sealed that moment, Good bye... one single tear falling from our eyes, see you soon that was everything we said, there was no adieu because we knew we were supposed to be together but we didn't know when or even worst if there was supposed to be one more time... there are things that happen just because happen... or at least that is what wise people said... destiny guides our future, every single way we took... everything that goes along with this large road, and me, well, I walk this way just based on my hopes and my believes... I never was alone... I even found great friends, those who share my dreams and everything we wanted... but everything stopped there... problems made everything disappear... not big troubles... but important ones that made strong things became weak, like a bench of tree to get broken by the wind... but you know what was good there?... I can accomplish my dreams... how I did it, I don't know... I didn't expect this to happen... I think people had more faith in me that myself... but I did it... and just thinking in other wise phrase, they said that things are done just by the grade of trust and by the way you feel about this just to get done... and I can see that my effort was really on this... and that result to be something big... people liked it and like never they chose my game... even my close family didn't expect this to happen... every place where we were it was great, successful, and everything was just so simple... my simplicity expressed in words and shooting balls to the net, that just happen to express the simplicity of the life... this words seem to get deeper in people... but why is the reason to tell this? Just because it took me to the most unexpected event in my life... One day i was on another city... in a really small neighborhood, it was no a tour parade, it was just one more stop on the road, there was no game set, it was just to rest... it was our summer basketball tour and we decided to did it on bus, travelling across the country and it got tired... this was planned in this way to return people everything they gave us... everything that they made for us in our short but worth career…we already know it!  
I don´t know how, I have no clue yet… but we stop there, we walk down the bus and enter into that market… I bought the essential, maybe some candies… one or two sports magazines… and some other useless things… I was paying when I heard some giggles behind me… I saw there without seem so much interested and it was then when I saw her… without saying a word… I blushed and let a smile be on my face, I try to hide it but it was no possible… she didn´t realize what I was trying to do and looked back at me but then her friend just wake her up off this trance… she looked at me, our eyes met and just with it we met again, we recognize the other… I couldn´t wait more and took my way to her… everyone there were looking at us, her friends and my teammates didn´t understand what was going on… when we were in front of each other… I was nervous so many years had gone but I knew what I had to do, took my chain and taking this in my hands I showed it to her… she smiled while she saw there our promise ring, the one she gave me… then getting her hand up she showed me his bracelet were was my promise ring that I gave her… so little we were when we got apart, we couldn´t wait anymore and get involved into a big hug… I smiled at her, held her tight next to me and can you imagine how big was my surprise when she returned my hug in the exactly same way I did, I could feel her so excited but nervous too, she was trembling in my arms… I gotten worried but then there was her smile… her friends were looking at us giggling… and as embarrassed like she was she hide her face on my chest and I couldn´t help but smile at them… and that was it… that night … that incredible night was our second chance… after this hug I took her off of this place and we ran far away of them on my bettle (I love this kind of car) while everyone there were watching at us… we took the road without knowing where we were going, but after half an hour we found the perfect place… one beautiful park with a lot of trees and flowers surrounded a perfect bridge over the lake, then when we got there… she step away from me saying: if you catch me, i´ll kiss you… our favorite game, like we used to be and play when we were children, then she ran and I was behind her…

After some minutes I finally caught her behind a tree and without waiting anything more I kissed her… I was afraid of her reaction but for my surprise she just returned the kiss, a sweet kiss sealed that moment… that night we were talking and getting to know the other about our life for the past four years, while we were pampering the other… we get to know the other… she told me why she was there, she explained to me that she had been following my career since the very beginning and just hoping there would be a chance to meet us again… I told her that it was my dream… after this moment a couple of months went on, our relationship get so much strong… and just after half year of our meeting we gave the next step… we got married… it was the best day in my life, it and the day you kids born, just looking at her in that beautiful dress with that big and happy smile… one kiss sealed our life and a couple of months later I received the most wonderful news, I was going to be father, our family was going to increase and both of us were happy, and then we found there were three of you, my fifteen years old daughter and sons… today you guys are going to be ready to do some things, we just wanna you to know that we will be with you always and forever, you are our happiness.

With Love… your parents…

Troy and Gabby…


End file.
